World Dominatin
by ElementalGal
Summary: What would have happened if the Fire Nation won the war? This is the generation after. Ozai is the Phoenix King, Azula is the Fire Lord. Aang and friends are missing, not to be seen since Sozin's comet. Story from Azula's daughter's point of view.


_What would have happened if the Fire Nation won the war? This is the generation after. Ozai is the Phoenix King, Azula is the Fire Lord. Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Suki, Toph, and friends are missing, not to be seen since Sozin's comet. This is the story from Azula's daughter, Topaz's, point of view. MAYBE Tokka and Zutara_

_(ANY AANG LOVERS DO NOT READ)_

I punched fire at my training partner. He fell over, and out of the ring. I brought my hands down in front of me horizontally.

"You're to graceful, out more force into it." My mother scolded. I nodded. Another person came in and I punched at them again, the fire was significantly bigger and they fell about two times as far.

"Remember all I've taught you and you won't lose." She smiled and I nodded. "There's a small uprising in the main city, go settle it." She ordered and I nodded, bowed respectfully, leaving the room. I went outside, two guards on either side. I saw 6 people, all around my mother's age.

"What's going on here?" I asked, with my air of authority that I inherited from my grandfather.

"We need to talk to Azula." One stepped forward. He had a bunch of white hair and a staff.

"And who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"I'm Curzon, little missy." He said, waving his staff around at me.

"Sorry, she has better things to do the talk to commoners." I said.

"You will let us talk to her." Another man stepped forward. He had a large beard.

"Sorry, can't do that." I said.

"Who do you think you are? Respect your elders missy!" he scolded me.

"I am Princess Topaz, daughter of Fire Lord Azula, Granddaughter of Phoenix King Ozai." I said.

"Just get out of the way." The shortest stepped forward.

"No, I might if you tell me who you really are." I smiled. The one with the beard looked at me.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"You just told me." I smiled.

He face palmed.

"You want to know who I am? Well I'll ya!" Curzon said. He ripped his hair off, it was a wig. "I am Avatar Aang, and I'm here to end this tyranny.

"Right this way then." I said, I knew I had them tricked, as they walked by me.

I turned and punched at the supposed Avatar. He fell over and I soon faced five mad people.

"You tricked us, your just like my sister." One growled. He took off his hood. I saw a scar on his eye.

"Sorry, it's in my nature." I dodged a water whip.

I whispered to the guard on my right, "Get in and tell my mother, quick." I said. He nodded and started running to the side, but was grounded into the ground. After about 10 minutes I was weak, I was fighting all four elements. My heart was pounding. I was sweating.

"Give up." The waterbender said.

I shook my head and fell to my knees, then flat. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. I saw the guard who had stood by while I had fought. He shook in fear then ran away. They began to go to the castle and I yelled out to the castle. The gates began to close, and it worked. They couldn't get over.

Soldiers shoot arrows at them from above, surprising them. The waterbender was pinned to the ground, along with everyone except the earthbender and avatar. They broke the gates and ran in. I struggled up, but everything got bury. The world spun and then was black.

When I woke I was bound to a wall in an underground cavern. I looked around. I heard footsteps and voices.

"What should we do with her?" one asked.

"Well, we can't let her go; she knows where our hideout is. And we can't kill her."

"Well, why not?"

"Sokka!" another scolded.

"Hey, I'm just saying, what other options can you think of?"

"That's true . . ." I pretended to still be unconscious as they walked in. when they got about four feet away I looked up, surprising them.

"Your awake." The avatar said.

"Just get it over with." I growled.

"With what?" he looked confused.

"Oh, yeah play dumb!" I rolled my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" The one they called Sokka asked.

"Are you the executor? You seemed to like the fact of my death!" I yelled.

"Whoa." He took a step back.

"Were not going to kill you." The Avatar said.

"Then why am I here?" I asked.

"We need to ask you some things." The scarred one spoke up.

"Hey, Your Zuko, aren't you." I said.

"How'd you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Mother told me about your banishment, and how it was a pleasure to watch it." I snickered.

"UGH!' he raised an arm and lunged at me, but was grabbed by the Avatar.

"She's just trying to distract us." He told Zuko.

"She told me how Grandfather was going to kill you, he should have, you're too much of a coward and disgrace to the family, but your mother interfered, a troubled women I think. Who would want to save you beside your pitiful friends? It's too bad she lived." I smiled.

He ripped from the grasp and put a hand on my throat. He growled, "Where is she?"

I stayed silent, a smile on my face. "Tell me!" he yelled, his voice echoing.

"Temper, temper." I sighed.

"Zuko, this is like what happened to me on the day of the Black Sun. I had Azula like that, but then she escaped, because I wasted our time." Sokka put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Your right, I'm going to meditate." He left; luckily I had learned about them briefly, Katara the water bender, Toph the Earth/Metalbender, Sokka the boomerang guy, and the avatar.

"So Toph, what's it like being the only Bei Fong?" I asked.

"What?" she gasped.

"Oh, you didn't hear? You parents died, along with your sister." I said.

"You're lying!" she tried to tell herself.

"No, you know if I'm lying, and I'm not." I smiled.

"Yes, you are!" she broke into tears, two down, and four to go.

She ran out.

"Sokka, Katara, want to know where your father is."' I asked.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"I know where." I said.

"Where?"

"He's at the prison on Ember Island, I hear they have too many and are planning an execution of everyone in about a week." I said. Now that Toph was gone I could lie freely. Ember Island was a trap; anyone who went there was imprisoned on a different island, if they breached a certain point. It was a mock prison, a trap.

"No . . ." Sokka gasped.

"We have to do something, Aang we need to barrow Appa!" the two ran out.

"Suki, you came from Kyoshi right?" I asked,

"Yes," she said warily.

"Pity, it was burned down and everyone died, and you Kyoshi friends died." I said, sad thing was that the Kyoshi island part was true, well the fact that it burned down.

"No . . ."

"I think one might be at Ember Island also . . . " I said.

She ran out.

"Aang, right?" I said.

"Yes, Avatar Aang."

"You must feel so different, so distant from everyone else . . .' I commented. "They don't really like you, I can see it. There just using you to win the war, can't you see that?" I asked.

"You're trying to trick me!" he desperately gasped.

"I can see it in the way they look at you; they don't really think of you as a friend, why do you suppose they aren't willing to let you do things on your own? They don't want you to be let off their leash." I told him.

"NO, it can't be!"

"The truth can hurt, can't it?" I said.

"You're lying!"

"I don't lie." I growled back.

His eyes and tattoos began to glow. Katara ran in and gasped.

"Aang!" she called, trying to settle him down. He responded by knocking her down with a gust of air. Scared for her life she ran.

"They fear you, they don't really care about you . . ." I told him. He began to float up and I smiled as the air that emanated from him broke the earth cuffs. I generated a large amount of fire and enveloped Aang in it, he didn't expect it, as it was from behind him. He screamed and fell dead. I ran out into the sun and I saw how close we were to the capital. I saw a tear stricken Toph and Appa flying away with the other four. I went back and grabbed Aang's body, dragging it tough the dirt I arrived at the gates, everyone gasped and let me in, I went to the throne room.

"Mother." I said, she glared at me.

"What do you think is so important that you can come barging in here and not send advanced warning." She growled.

"I'm sorry, but there was not time, as I have very important news." I dragged Aang in front of me.

"The Avatar!" she gasped.

"Died in the Avatar State, The Line is broken." I announced.

"This is fantastic, get me a messenger hawk!" she said and one was brought right away. She sent it off and looked at me approvingly.

"Zuko, Sokka, Katara, and, Suki are off to Ember Island, and Toph is crying not too far from here.

"Amazing, how did you do it?" she asked.

"Oh, I told Zuko that his mother was at the Ember Island 'prison', along with Katara's and Sokka's dad. That Suki's friends were there. I also told them that they were going to be executed, so they left immediately. I told Toph she was the last Bei Fong, and Aang I just got him mad at his friends and he went into the avatar state, and then I killed him." I shrugged.

"I'm very proud of you." She said.

So what do you think? Please review! I'm begging you! If you want more, review. I get review(s), I post more, fair enough, right? Thanks!


End file.
